phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phone Losers of America Wikia
The Phone Losers consist of RBCP (Killer of JonBenét Ramsey, 2.2 inches erect, 0.5 inch flaccid) and whoever else he can get to go along with his ridiculous schemes. They have been making prank calls since the early 1990's. They are known for impersonating role-playing as businesses in order to Contend with customers. Originally they did this by hijacking the telephone lines of a business, having it forwarded to a pay phone or other line that they could answer. These days they keep things slightly more legal by tricking requesting to businesses their customer phone numbers and then calling the customers at home. A list of some of their pranks can be found on Their Pranks page. Hi, Wiki Editors! Shows by the PLA * PLA TV (1999 - 2005) - Episodes included putting fake signs on drive-thru speakers to make customers do dumb things, and driving around with things on the car roof, just to film people tell them about it. * PLA Radio (2007 - 2009) - PLA Radio was a podcast that mostly featured the best calls from the PLA, but also featured new material, news involving telephones, music, and voicemails from listeners. Episodes typically lasted less than 30 minutes. * Big Beef Bueno (2007 - Current) - Soon after starting PLA Radio, RBCP created this secondary podcast to feature prank calls and other things that didn't fit the format of PLA Radio. * The Phone Show (2009 - 2012) - The Phone Show was a live, weekly call-in show. It was hosted primarily by RBCP, with various co-hosts, such as linear, Spessa, Laugh Track Matt and a buttload of regular callers. Each show centered around phone obsessed topics, like phones in the news, updates in the world of PLA, making prank calls and causing general mayhem all over North America. * [[The Fun Show|'The Fun Show']]' '(2011) - r0xy used to make a lots of prank calls with various PLA co-hosts on her live show and released them as a podcast each week. * The Prank Show (2011) - The Prank Show was a Podcast that aired live on Saturday Nights on Cacti Radio. * [[Cacti Radio Nerdcore|'Cacti Radio Nerdcore']] (2012) - RBCP hosted a short-lived podcast that mostly featured nerdcore music on Cacti Radio. * The Snow Plow Show (2012 - Current) - A prank call show hosted by RBCP. It features prank phone calls, voicemails & updates in each episode, the first Snow Plow Show in this format happened on May 28th, 2013. * Telephone Falls (2013) - Telephone Falls is an internet "TV" show that features animated prank phone calls. Not GOOD animation, but basically the same stuff you've seen on past PLA videos. The show got canceled after only one episode. * [[Party Time|'PartyTime']] (2013 - Current) - PartyTime is an independent spin-off of The Phone Show. In 2012 Laugh Track Matt became a free agent when Cacti Radio activated the self-destruct clause. In 2013 Matt & Zax announced their own prank call show called Party Time, it has been broadcast weekly ever since. * Calls of Mass Confusion (2015- Current) - Jiad & RBCPs video based prank call show. It features phone calls by various prank callers in the community. Jiad and his crew film the results of the prank call with hidden cameras. Pranks take place in public areas, such as shopping malls, convenience stores, on people's lawns. * Hobosodes (2016 - Current) - Hobosodes are Brad's way of tricking people into subscribing to the paid portion of his MLM scam. They have existed since 2016. Originally they were planned to contain one single prank call each, but most episodes have at least 3 calls and probably average 20 to 30 minutes per Hobosode. They are released at least once per week and occasionally more often than that. * Mr. Dobalina's Wonderful World of Prank Calls (2017 - Current) - A "best of" show featuring mostly great content from past episodes of The Snow Plow Show and other PLA shows. This show is designed to bring in new listeners by doing away with long intros, voicemails and inside PLA jokes, and focusing on just the best prank phone calls. Originally it was supposed to feature more content by other prank callers too, but RBCP immediately became too lazy to search through other peoples' shows for content. * Brad's Cactus Shack (2017 - Current) - While technically not a PLA show, there are PLA themes in many of the episodes, such as finding old disjointed audio from past PLA projects, the original Whats Your Bid pranks from the 1980's, reading police reports of a 7-Eleven crime featured in the PLA book, sound board pranking with a computer voice in the 1980's, unreleased Dino pranks, oh who am I kidding, this is definitely a PLA podcast. This is also the show where the Dial-A-Pay Phone show began, back in 2017, which eventually turned into Hang Up The Phone. * Hang Up The Phone (2018 - Current) - This is a call-in show, but there are three different versions of it. First there's the "sort of an interview show" where Brad and a guest are on video and take calls from listeners. Then there's the Dial-A-Pay Phone show, where Brad sits next to a pay phone in the Situation Room and takes calls on it while on video. And the third version involves no video, just an audio show of taking calls, often with Mr. Biggs. This show originally didn't have a name and was referred to at The PLA Show or just Phone Losers of America. In early 2019, it was renamed to Hang Up The Phone. PLA IRL * [[The Fifth HOPE|'The Fifth HOPE']] (2004) - 9th-11th July 2004 at the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, Big-E, RTF, Judas Iscariot, Murd0c, I-baLL. * [[The Last HOPE|'The Last HOPE']] (2008) - 18th–20th July 2008 at the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, Rob T. Firefly, murd0c, Sidepocket, i-ball. * [[ShmooCon V|'ShmooCon V']] (2009) - 6th–8th February 2009 at the Marriott Wardman Park in Washington D.C, RBCP, Trevelyn, RTF, i-ball, Altalp, Rogue Clown, tully, vixen, Magus. * DefCon 19 (2011) - 4th-7th August 2011 at the Rio hotel in Las Vegas, RBCP, r0xy, Laugh Track Matt. * PLA EuroMeet (2014) - 19th-22th September 2014 at the Ibis Hotel in Amsterdam, Laugh Track Matt, Zax, Dusk, TheN. * [[PLA ChicagoMeet|'PLA ChicagoMeet']] (2018) - 15th September 2018 at the Emporium Logan Square in Chicago. RBCP, Laugh Track Matt, jiad, Carlito, Legend, JagTV, Dwight, Incogneetoe, Wasted Memory. * [[Detective Cardo Meetup|'Detective Cardo Meetup']] (2018) - 25th September 2018 at Sliceworks Pizza on Colfax Avenue in Denver. RBCP, Effin Reality, Wedge, many others. * [[San Jose EuroMeet 2019|'San Jose EuroMeet']] (2019) - 16th March 2019 at Round1 on Eastridge Loop in San Jose. Laugh Track Matt, RBCP, Zax, Dwight, * HoBoCon Chicago (2019) - 7th September 2019 Cast of Characters * Roy Gerbil - The name RBCP has used in prank calls since 1994. "Roy" was a name chosen at random while he and El Jefe (the founder of PLA) made prank calls. Roy was originally a very perverted character, making sexual advances at prank call contenders and constantly offering to babysit children free of charge. * Redbox and the Chilipeppers - The stupid name that RBCP uses for music that he creates. * Matt 'Fucking' Hillock - The name Laugh Track Matt uses when he calls people up and bothers them. * Matt 'Friendly' Hillock - The name Laugh Track Matt uses when he calls people up and makes friends with them. * The Corporate Office - PLA pranksters often call businesses and impersonate the corporate office of that business in order to get Contenders to do whatever they say. Most employees are afraid to question anything the corporate office has to say to them. * RoyCo Construction - RoyCo Construction is the construction arm of Royco. * Staci Stack - Stacy is the name r0xy often uses in her prank calls. She almost always used it during her past prank show, known as The Fun Show. * Eric Days '- The name Zax uses when he is trying to perform an elaborate ruse. * 'The Chinese Government - Blaming a wacky premise on the Chinese Government is a popular statement for RBCP to confuse people during prank calls. * Chad - RBCP often blames work-related mishaps on his co-worker Chad, who is always goofing off and always fucking everything up. PLA Mascot - 'Cactus' following the rule of the PLA EuroMeat cactus-themed dress policy.]] A "Cactus" has become the PLA's mascot, sexual pleasure device, and a catchphrase. The origin of the word dates back to an old prank call by RBCP , where he would say nothing but the word "cactus," over and over. In common usage, It can be stated with a question mark "Cactus?" or as an exclamation "Cactus!" Similar "Cactus" themed prank calls are often made by PLA members. (PLA issue #35, 1995) During the PLA EuroMeat Laugh Track Matt, Dusk & Zax had Cactus themed clothing on throughout the proceedings, and then went to a cactus gay bar. Check out the Cactus page for more cacti madness! Noteworthy Prank Call "Roycipients" * Mildred Monday - In 1993 Mildred was first contacted by RBCP. Throughout the 1990's, RBCP and various PLA members made phone calls to her, but only averaging maybe one call per year to her. On February 17th, 2010, Mildred Monday died. * Grouchy Old Man '- On April 1st, 2010, RBCP made a prank call to the man because Google listed his home phone number as a nearby courthouse. RBCP and linear called the man a couple more times during The Phone Show, the man apparently figured out what PLA was and called into the show numerous times. Grouchy Old Man changed his phone number soon after this and hasn't been heard from since. * [[Chris Tomkinson|'Chris Tomkinson]] - Was the subject of 100's of prank phone calls in the early 90's. His dad gave an interview about the PLA. * Pizza Sound Check (Dominos) '- The pizza place RBCP used to call to do his sound-checks. * 'Curtis Lee Jones - A few years ago we were introduced to the most awesome hacking force on the internet, otherwise known as Curtis Lee Jones. * Richard Cardo - A professional detective who initiated a rigorous investigation against Brad Carter and the PLA for their involvement in the kidnapping and murder of JonBenet Ramsey during CurervoCon. * [[Michael Lohan|'Michael Lohan']] - After RBCP hacked Lindsay Lohan's voicemail, as well as her mothers. He got a call back from her brother, Michael Lohan, who claims that he will fuck him in open court. Many more calls have been made to Micheal over the years. * John Draper '- The famous hacker from the 1970's that went by the name of Cap'n Crunch. RBCP and a few other Phonelosers called him when he checked into a few places using foursquare. * 'Famous Quotes - Classic quotes from the PLA shows that have achieved cult like status over the years. * Words RBCP struggles to pronounce - As a dropout, RBCP struggles to pronounce big words. This page is an effort to compile all of them in order to make Roy a better man. Listeners * Dr Acs - Not a notable listener in any way, Dr Acs was instructed by Brad during the 20 November 2018 Live Show to add a list of cameos of the times his voicemails were featured on the Snow Plow Show. These instances included Episode 446 at 1:08:00, the January 13th, 2017 - Live Saturday Morning Show at 0:57:25, the December 21st, 2016 - This Is A Prank Call Goodbye show at 0:47:30, and the June 30th, 2018 - The Snow Plow Show Episode 478 - Live Cake Show at 1:16:48. There, I added it to the Wiki. Links * Phonelosers Website: http://www.phonelosers.org * PartyTime Website: http://PartyTimeShow.com * PrankCallNation Website: http://www.prankcallnation.com/ * Phonelosers YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/phonelosersofamerica * Brads Shows YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/phonelosersshows * Brads Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/rbcp * matts youtube https://www.youtube.com/666hill0ck666 * Phonelosers Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/phonelosers * PartyTime Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/ILikeThePartOfTheShowWhenThePhoneRings/ * Phonelosers Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/phonelosers * Brads Twitter: http://twitter.com/rbcp * Matts Twitter: http://twitter.com/laughtrackmatt * R0xys Twitter: https://twitter.com/ohemgeehax * RobTfireflys Twitter: https://twitter.com/rob_t_firefly * Zaxs Twitter: http://twitter.com/ZaxIntel * Phonelosers Google+: http://www.phonelosers.org/googleplus (Who even uses Google Plus?) * Phonelosers Tumblr: http://www.phonelosers.tumblr.com * Phonelosers Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/phonelosers * Buy Phonelosers Shirts: http://www.phonelosers.spreadshirt.com ⟹⟹⟹⟹⟹⟹ Latest activity __FORCETOC__ Category:PLA